


The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you.

by someoriginalusername



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, what happens right before goody leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoriginalusername/pseuds/someoriginalusername
Summary: “Okay, then. I’m coming with you.” Billy says, crossing his arms over his chest.“No.” Goodnight says, exasperated.“Yes.”“Billy, they need you.”“Wherever you go, I go.” Billy says, and Goodnight huffs and looks away. His hands are shaking.“You can’t do that, Billy. They can’t lose two men. I’m as good as useless, but you are the best damn assassin I’ve ever seen. You are needed, I’m not.” Goodnight says, looking at Billy.Billy stays silent for a long time, studying the floor. “I need you.” He says simply.





	The world was on fire, and no one could save me but you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theredvipers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/gifts).



Goodnight Robicheaux dreams of darkness. Darkness and bloodcurdling screams. He’s stumbling through a field, gun in hand and heart racing. He flinches at gunshots and screams that are way too close. He cannot see a thing, and yet he knows death is surrounding him. The bodies of the dead suddenly start flashing in front of him, bloodied and bullet ridden. All of them familiar faces.

He can’t breathe.

He falls to his knees, dropping his gun and clutching his chest. The gunshots and screams are getting closer, the sounds so loud they pierce his ears. He keels over, shaking so hard he can feel his bones rattle. The sounds become unbearable, until they cease when his hand hits a hard surface. He moves his hand around and realizes it’s a leg. He looks up and sees the battered form of Billy Rocks.

_His Billy._

Next to him, the bodies of Sam, Faraday, Vasquez and the rest of the team. All mangled, broken and dead because of him. An owl flies over, and lands on Billy’s chest. It’s eyes piercing through his soul.

 

Goodnight screams.

* * *

 

 

He wakes up in a cold sweat, chest heaving and arms weak. His throat is raw and hoarse, from the screaming he most likely did out loud while he was dreaming. He stands up on shaking legs, and realizes that the bed is empty, Billy gone. He looks out of the window of the room they share above the saloon, and sees several townspeople walking around. It’s early morning, yet they all seem to be hard at work. He scans the area and finds Billy walking towards the church, rope in his arms along with several tools. The sight of Billy calms him down. Only a little.

 

 _"Oh, right."_ He thinks to himself. They’re supposed to repair the church bell today, for the battle. For the bloodbath. Goodnight swallows roughly and reaches for his hip flash on the desk next to the window. After taking a long swig, he turns to get ready for the day.

 

He finds Billy by the church, talking with Vasquez. He makes a b-line for Billy when Faraday walks up to him, patting him on the shoulder.

 

“Mornin’, sunshine. Have sweet dreams?” He asks, in a playful tone. Goodnight only grunts, shaking his hand off his shoulder.

 

“Well, damn.” Faraday says, faking offense. “Someone woke up on the wrong side of the train tracks this morning.”

 

Billy looks up as Goodnight approaches, most likely noticing that he’s on edge. He excuses himself from Vasquez and moves towards him.

 

He says nothing, but puts a hand on the small of Goodnight’s back and steers them to the side of the building, out of hearing range from the others.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asks, stepping into Goodnight’s space and staring him in the eyes, trying to get a read on him.

 

“ ‘s the dreams.” He grunts out. “They’re getting worse, Billy. I can’t-”

 

“Hey,” Billy says, grabbing his shoulders. “Look at me.” He says firmly.

 

“The owl, it came back. You died. Y-you all died, Billy. We’re all gonna die and I can’t do this.” He heaves out in one breathe.

 

Billy squeezes his shoulders. “Billy, look at me.”

 

Goody continues to babble, heart racing yet again. “I can’t do this, Billy. I can’t watch you all die. I’m gonna freeze up again, and you’re all gonna die. I can’t- I can-” Tears start welling up in his eyes, and Billy grabs him and wraps his arms around him

 

“Listen to me,” Billy says, holding him close and rubbing circles into his back. “You’re going to be fine, I’ll make sure of it, okay? We are going to kill Bogue and his men, collect our share, and move the hell on from here.” He says into his ear. The man barely speaks, but when he does, it’s always just what Goody needs.

 

“But the owl-” Goodnight starts.

 

“Fuck the owl.” Billy says, and Goodnight huffs a startled laugh. “The owl isn’t real and neither are your dreams. Like I said last night, they’re just dreams, Goody. You will be fine.” Goodnight relaxes in his arms, and they just stand there holding each other.

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, mon cher.” Goodnight says, pulling away. He holds Billy’s jaw, softly caressing his cheek

 

“Drink yourself to death, probably.” Billy says, in a sarcastic tone, leaning into his touch. “That won't happen, though.” He says, leaning in closer.  “Wherever you go, I go.” He says before bringing him into a kiss. “Wherever you go, I go.” Goodnight repeats when they break away.

 

* * *

 

It’s early into the night when Billy and Goody head up to their room. The others are down in the saloon, celebrating before the big fight. Billy begins stripping for bed, keen on getting any sleep he can get for tomorrow.

 

“ _Tomorrow_.” Goodnight thinks to himself. “ _Tomorrow I’m going to die_.”

 

As much as Billy calmed him down this morning, ever since they heard from Red that Bogue and his men will be arriving at dawn, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the owl.

 

“ _I pull that trigger in violence again, I'm gonna die a ghastly death, Billy._ ”

 

He loves Billy to death, but he knows that no matter how much he tries to convince him otherwise, he’s going to spiral into another fit tomorrow, and he will die.

 

“I can’t do this” He doesn’t realize he’s said it out loud until Billy stops what he’s doing to look at him.

 

“Goody-”

 

“Billy, listen to me. We both know I am not fit to fight. If- when I go into another fit tomorrow, I am going to die.”

 

“Goody-” Billy starts again, moving towards him

 

“No, Billy.” Goodnight says, stepping away from him. “You damn well know I’m right. I am going to freeze up again tomorrow, just like I did in the last fight, and I will get the both of us killed.”

 

Billy says nothing, but starts putting his clothes on again. He puts his hat on and  looks Goodnight in the eye. “Okay.” He says.

 

“What?” Goodnight asks, baffled.

 

“Okay, then. I’m coming with you.” Billy says, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“No.” Goodnight says, exasperated.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Billy, they need you.”

 

“Wherever you go, I go.” Billy says, and Goodnight huffs and looks away. His hands are shaking.

 

“You can’t do that, Billy. They can’t lose two men. I’m as good as useless, but you are the best damn assassin I’ve ever seen. You are needed, I’m not.” Goodnight says, looking at Billy.

 

Billy stays silent for a long time, studying the floor. “I need you.” He says simply.

 

Goodnight Robicheaux swears his heart breaks in two. Tears start welling up in his eyes, and he screws them shut. “You don’t need me,” he says.

 

He looks at Billy again. “Not now. In fact, you’re better off without me. You alone could probably take on the entirety of Bogue’s men with your knives. I just slow you down. You remember what happened with the shotgun.”

 

Billy still staring at the floor, clenches his jaw but says nothing.

 

“You know I’m right” Goodnight continues. “I can’t have you dying because-” He waves his hand in a gesture. “I’m chickenshit.”

 

“You’re not-”

 

“Billy, please.” Goodnight says, pleading with him. Billy huffs a laboured breathe.

 

“Fine.” He says, his voice rough.

 

“Billy.”

 

“Go.” Billy says, still not looking at him.

 

Seeing Billy so visibly upset kills Goodnight, but he knows he can’t do anything to make it better. He’s better off without him. It takes everything in him, but he pushes up towards the door.

Before he gets to the door, though, Billy grabs him by his belt.  Goodnight stops right in front of him. Billy finally looks at him, eyes red.  Before he can say anything, Billy brings him into a kiss. Goodnight melts into the kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it.

 

“ _I_ _love you_ ” He thinks, too much of a coward to say out loud. “ _I love you so much. Please come find me after_.” When they break apart, he rests his forehead against his. He tries to say all of this out loud, but he can’t. Instead, he wipes a tear from Billy’s face, and kisses his forehead.

 

“We’ll see each other again, mon cher.”

 

Billy pushes him off, then, and leaves the room.

 

Goodnight watches him storm down the stairs, feeling as if he’s been shot in the chest. It takes a few minutes for him to gather his wits, but he wipes his nose and grabs his gun, and with a final look towards their bed, he heads off into the night.

* * *

  


He’s a fool.

 

He’s a goddamn fool.

 

2 hours outside of the town, Goodnight turns back. He knew he couldn’t leave Billy. He couldn't leave the man he loves more than life itself.

 

He’s a goddamn _fuckin’_ fool.

 

He left Billy, and Bogue brought a goddamn Gatling gun.

 

He left _Billy_.

 

He sees them when he’s an hour away from the town. Goodnight makes sure he’s far enough that they can’t catch him, and he rides faster than he has in his entire life.

 

_Wherever you go, I go, mon cher._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhhhhh these two have been kicking my ass for the past two months. Um i made a playlist too? if u wanna check it out. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/tomhardys/playlist/45KqjSvgfb70MCEHt9aHZu?si=tuTK2PqvSAuKv1NPsmdXKQ
> 
> Also uh I didnt have anyone to edit this so feel free to just flat out tell me this is shit


End file.
